callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fallen Angel
"Fallen Angel" is the fifth mission in the Call of Duty: Black Ops II single-player campaign. It involves the player taking control of David Mason as he attempts to infiltrate Anthem, one of Raul Menendez's strongholds, to gather any intel on Raul Menendez by tapping on his conversations. Characters *David Mason (playable) *Mike Harper (Intact/W.I.A.) (player-determined) *Javier Salazar *Crosby *Raul Menendez *ISI Leader *DeFalco *Tian Zhao *Tommy Briggs (cutscene only) *Farid (cutscene only) Video Walkthrough Challenges Completing 2 challenges unlocks Hold Breath for single player loadout. Completing 5 challenges unlocks Ballistic Knife and Spring Knife for single player loadout. *Avoid damage from large debris in streets. *Direct CLAWs to eliminate enemy personnel (x8) in the flooded street. *Record 400TB of data from Menendez surveillance. *Incinerate enemy personnel (x10) with flamethrower attachment. *Protect CLAWs (x2) from destruction. *Deploy SOC-T boost to find alternate routes (x2). *Destroy enemy vehicles (x20) with drone missiles. *Destroy enemy vehicles (x8) with the SOC-T. *Collect intel (x3). *100% survivability rating. Weapon Loadout Recommended Loadout MTAR Menu Icon BOII.png|MTAR with MMS Tac-45 Menu Icon BOII.png|Tac-45 with Laser Sight Found in Level MTAR Menu Icon BOII.png|MTAR MSMC Menu Icon BOII.png|MSMC Tac-45 Menu Icon BOII.png|Tac-45 S12 Menu Icon BOII.png|S12 SCAR-H Menu Icon BOII.png|SCAR-H (used by Harper and Crosby) M27 Menu Icon BOII.png|M27 (used by Salazar) Access Kit Usage * The flamethrower for Brutus. * A fuse box used to open a door that allows Salazar and the CLAWs to fight from the rooftop level, just after leaving the flooded shop at the beginning, albeit for only a short time. * A door which lets Section listen to a conversation about arriving SOC-Ts. Gallery Fallen Angel Start BOII.png|Section trying to start the CLAW. CLAW_Attack_BOII.png|The CLAW attacking the enemy soldiers. Street_Advance_BOII.png|Moving down the flooded streets. Drone_Evasion_BOII.png|Hiding from the searching drones. Sewer_Entrance_BOII.png|Moving to take down ISI sentries before entering the sewers and into Anthem. Anthem_Rooftops_BOII.png|Landing on the rooftops. Knife_Kill_Fallen_Angel_BOII.png|Stabbing a rooftop guard. Identification_BOII.png|Identifying Menendez in the crowd and recording his conversation. Harper_Knife_BOII.png|Harper attacking an unfortunate guard. DeFalco_and_Raul_Fallen_Angel_BOII.png|DeFalco talking to Menendez. Sneak_Attack_BOII.png|Sneaking up on the guards by the car. Raul's_Engineering_BOII.png|Raul revealing his knowledge of the infiltration. Burning_Sewers_BOII.png|The burning sewer. Brutus_POV_BOII.png|Using Brutus on the ground. Maximus_POV_BOII.png|Using Maximus on the rooftops. MQ Drone Heads-up display BOII.png|Using the drone to clear the way. Driving_Fallen_Angel_BOII.png|Escaping. Tian-Zhao_Fallen_Angel_BOII.png|Meeting Tian Zhao. Intel Items Trivia *If the player has subtitles on, when Harper says, "These drones are really starting to piss me off," it censors "piss", even if the graphic content is not reduced. *Though it is very difficult to do, if the player alerts the drone helicopter and manages to avoid its attacks, Harper will eventually destroy it *If the drone helicopter the player is supposed to avoid is destroyed, when Harper reaches the two soldiers standing above the sewer entrance, he will shoot them both immediately. *During the SOC-T sequence of the level, it is possible to hear both "Escape from Anthem" and "Pakistan Run", tracks from Black Ops II OST. **During the mission, some elements of the "Anthem" can be heard. Also, "Rivers and Rain" can be heard. *The looters being killed by the MQ Drone drop useable Tac-45's. *This is the second mission where the mission data (title, location, etc.) doesn't appear when the level starts, the first being Pyrrhic Victory. *The spy that DeFalco shoots in the knees was a member of the ISI. *When meeting Zhao, Crosby disappears and another SEAL will take his place. *On the Behind the Scenes of the reveal trailer, Salazar can be seen hiding from the MQ Drone under the ISI truck. However, he was wearing the clothes from the mission Karma. *If the player stands towards the end of the street and does not help Harper push the gate open, the bus will start tumbling toward the player at incredible speed and kill them. *When the player must hide from the MQ Drone, the player's field of view is decreased dramatically. *In the beginning of the level, the player can see several signs labelled "Fariha Market". These signs are reused from the Modern Warfare 2 map Invasion. *DeFalco's theme can be heard while he is talking to Menendez by the VTOL warship. Achievements/Trophies Hey Good Looking (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - Plastic surgery avoided. Waterlogged (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Gather information on Raul Menendez suspected terrorist plot. Futurist (50 / Silver Trophy ) - Complete all future levels in veteran. Transcript